


Once upon a time, in the funeral day

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	




End file.
